staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 maja 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 09:45 To może się jeszcze przydać /1/ 10:00 Dynastia - serial prod. USA 10:50 To może się jeszcze przydać /2/ 11:05 Kwadrans na kawę 11:20 Pagart przedstawia Vicki Benckert - Trochę więcej niż morze 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12:15 Agroszkoła: Pszczoły. Technologia uprawy kukurydzy 12:50 Surowce: "Miedź" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13:05 "Świadkowie przeszłości": "Niech żyje technika" - serial dok. prod. czechosłowackiej 13:20 Fizyka: Widma fal i cząstek 13:50 Czy Czarnobyl jest znów możliwy - felieton 14:00 Chemia: Chemia w rolnictwie (2) 14:30 "Spotkanie na Eufracie" - film prod. szwajcarskiej 14:55 Przygody kapitana Remo 15:15 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15:30 ,,3-2-1 Kontakt": "Ziemia się osuwa" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16:10 Program dnia 16:15 Tik-Tak oraz film z serii: Deniss Zawadiaka 17:05 Język angielski dla dzieci /43/ 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Królik Bugs przedstawia - serial anim. prod. USA 18:00 Druga rewolucja rosyjska /6/ - serial dok. prod. ang. 19:00 Narodziny firmy - Elementarz przedsiębiorczości 19:10 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Dynastia - serial prod. USA 21:00 Publicytstyczne studio Zapis 22:15 Rock-Express 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:00 Wódko, pozwól mi żyć - program Halszki Wasilewskiej 23:25 Family album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 23:50 Poezja na dobranoc 23:55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Rano 08:10 Diplodorianie /4/: Świetlna pułapka - serial animowany 08:35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 09:00 Program lokalny 09:30 Rano 09:40 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 10:00 CNN - Headline News 10:15 Język francuski (21-24) 10:45 Teleklinika Doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 11:10 Rano 15:45 Powitanie 15:50 Diplodorianie /4/: Świetlna pułapka - serial animowany 16:15 Sport 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Tragedia Czarnobyla - program publicystyczny 17:05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17:40 Moja modlitwa 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Pod wspólnym dachem /42/ - serial 18:55 Europuzzle 19:00 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19:30 Język angielski /3/ 20:00 Wielki sport 20:30 Moje książki - Wiktor Woroszylski 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:45 Ekskalibur - film fab. prod. angielskiej 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na środę TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenka na życzenie 17.40 Panoramka 17.45 Makowy chłopiec - film dla dzieci 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok reklamowy 18.30 Do kwadratu - teleturniej 19.00 Czarne chmury - odcinek serialu TP 19.55 Studio TV Lublin 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.05 Piosenki na życzenie 20.15 Alternatywy 4 - odcinek serialu TP 21.15 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.20 Studio TV Lublin 21.30 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperport - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komediowy 11.00 Maude - serial komediowy 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 Tha Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Difrrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk - serial komediowy 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker - serial sensac. 24.00 JJ Starbuck - serial obycz. 1.00 Naked City - serial krym. 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Rugby, Mistrzostwa Francji, półfinały 9.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 10.20 Telesschuss'92 10.30 Europejski rajd terenowy FIA, runda 2 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Tenis w Atlancie 14.00 Międzynarodowe sporty motorowe - Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Maraton w Wiedniu 16.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego 18.00 Golf, PGA, turniej europejski, Italian Open HLTS 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Zawody motocyklowe zawodowców, Pro Superbike 20.30 Wyścig samochodów turystycznych w Niemczech 21.30 Boks zawodowy, Mistrzostwa Brytyjskie i Commonwealthu w wadze lekkiej w Preston na żywo 23.30 Snooker, Forte League 1.30 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA - przegląd tygodnia MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. zespołu the Ants 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informator muzyczny 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.10 Lessie - serial USA 11.35 Tie Tac-Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazzyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.55 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Jeździec na motorze - serial USA 20.15 Columbo - serial USA 22.00 Gwizdek - piłkarski teleshow 22.55 Telewizyjna gorączka - serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 1.00 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.50 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.10 Haute Tension: Todesfalle - franc. film krym., 1990 3.40 Shadow on the Wall (Cień na ścianie) - dreszczowiec USA, 1950 5.00 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii 10.00 Wenn der weise Flieder wieder bluht 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 McGyver 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - telegra 20.15 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 21.15 Action Place: Lohn der Mutigen - film 23.15 Funf vor Zwolf - reportaż ekolog. 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Smiley's Leute - Agent in eigenen Schade - serial 0.55 Auf der Flucht - serial krym. USA 1.50 McGyver - serial przyg. USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku